U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,327, Herbowy, 1980, discloses a hand and wrist exercising device having a series of spaced, parallel elastic cords that the user engages with the fingers, the device having a base for supporting the user's wrist and forearm. Other examples of exercise devices for the hand and fingers to improve an individual's grip include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 632,114, Hendrickson, 1889; 689,652, Perry, 1901; 2,205,161, Vick, 1940; 3,570,849, Ratchford, 1971; 4,226,412, Panepinto, 1980; and 4,783,067, Palmer, 1988.
One area in which grip exercisers are used is that of physical therapy. When the individual has only limited coordination, however, it may be difficult to use a grip exerciser properly as the device tends to fall from the hand when the grip is fully relaxed. Exercisers such as that of Herbowy avoid this problem as they are intended to be supported on a table or the like when in use. In some situations, this may not be practical or convenient for the user.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a hand grip exercise device which may be used by individuals having only limited coordination.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an exercise device which is of simple design and construction.